Dorkir-class transport
|acc=Bad |speed=100-150kps |ypr=2/2/2dps |shield=17/10cm |vdu=dorkirvdu.png |ani=dorkirani.gif |hull=9/9/6cm |first= |affiliation=Kilrathi Empire }} The Dorkir-class Transport is a Kilrathi transport vessel, a common sight in the Vega Sector. About The Dorkir-class Transport was basically the Kilrathi equivalent of the Terran Confederation's Transport. It could be configured to serve various purposes. Normally, they served as tankers and transports that carried fuel, warriors, and supplies to and from the frontlines. When configured as a troop transport, it could carry 1,000 troops. Finally, it was used as a personal transport for Kilrathi command staff, with communications and sensors upgrades. Thousands of these transports served with the Kilrathi Empire, and they were often tempting targets for Confed pilots. Dorkirs were vulnerable from behind, having weaker armor around the engines. Dorkirs have often been used to resupply fleets and are often sacrificed by their own government in order to gain battlefield advantages. For example, History Dorkirs served on the frontlines at least since the 2650s. Unlike the similar (and perhaps later) , Dorkirs were seen outside Kilrathi territory, whereas Lumbaris weren't seen in the frontline. It was not unusual for Confed pilots to be sent on patrol for the sole purpose of destroying these transports. Confed owns at least one Dorkir in which students enlisted in the Space Navy practice for ship boarding operations. One Dorkir was the last ship to be attacked by the pirates of Tortuga. As the pirates attacked the ship, a force led by Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka attacked the base as a retaliation against the pirates.The Last One Left In the Ulysses Corridor near Dakota system, Jeanette Deveraux mistook a Dorkir for a ConCom and ordered her wing to concentrate against that target; James Taggart warned her it was only a supply ship left by the Kilrathi task force that would soon attack the . During the Vega Campaign the Confed was attacking the Brimstone system, when Dorkirs were sent to resupply the Kilrathi forces on Brimstone II. Dozens of these were used without proper escorts, out of the Kilrathi's hopes that a few of the transports would make it despite Confed intervention. Khajja nar Ja'targk led an escort of Krants guarding a Dorkir carrying ground-to-space missiles, however the ship along with Khajja perished under the fire of Confed pilots from the Claw. A big supply convoy attempted to enter Dakota system. Bakhtosh Redclaw was leading an escort of a Dorkir troop transport. This was nailed down by Confed pilots, after destroying a Dorkir tanker earlier. In the Kurasawa system, the Confed pilots were sent to engage 3 Dorkirs, one being a command staff ship; its destruction expected to cripple the Kilrathi chain of command. The Kilrathi attempted to supply the Rostov system to establish a Kilrathi presence. A Dorkir with an escort of 3 Grathas was among the forces. Pilots from the engaged a Dorkir with its support of 4 Dralthi in order to protect the colonists of that system. After the devastation of Goddard Colony, a Dorkir was among the forces who attempted to leave the system last, and pilots from the Claw attempted to stop it, along with its escort of Krants. Dorkirs were also engaged, with a Salthi escort in the Jotunheim system , and in Valgard, with a Jalthi escort in the Valgard system. Surviving vessels presumably served up until the end of the Kilrathi War, but would have been replaced by newer craft by this point. Gallery dorkir close.png|Epees flying over the rear side of a Dorkir dorkir dorsal panorama.png|Dorsal panorama dorkir head.png|Closeup of the main hull External Links *http://www.wcnews.com/ships2/wc1dorkir.shtml category:transports category:Empire of Kilrah capital ships category:Capital ship classes Category:WCI ships